Ordinary Yet Extraordinary
by bigtimecrush21
Summary: Ellie. Kaila. Shelby. Karlee. Four ordinary girls who embark on a journey with four extraordinary boys who, well, live it Big Time. Drama. Intimacy. Love. Hate. Put it all together for a Big Time Rush.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Ordinary Yet Extraordinary**

***I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH***

***MYSELF, KAILA, SHELBY, AND KARLEE ARE ALL MY FRIENDS PLAYING THEMSELVES***

_Introduction_

As Ellie prepared to board the train, she turned around and looked at Kaila with

the most excited look on her face. "One train ride closer to seeing Big Time

Rush!" Ellie squealed. Kaila snickered at Ellie, grabbed the bags, and followed

her onto the train. Ellie was a typical 18-year old girl who was head over heels in

love with her favorite boy band, Big Time Rush. She had brown, wavy hair, dark

brown eyes, and soft, mocha colored skin. Kaila, her 17-year old best friend,

looked a lot like Ellie except her hair was longer and pin straight. Ellie had a lime

green shirt with the letters B-T-R spray painted on the front and on the back she

had the names _James Maslow _and _Logan Henderson._ Kaila matched the color

and the logo on the front, but one the back, she had _Kendall Schmidt _and _Carlos _

_Pena_ instead.

While the girls embraced on a journey to meet the loves of their lives, they

listened to their favorite song, "Any Kind of Guy."

While they sang their hearts out, they were unaware of how this hour and a half

train ride would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Pick U Up

**Chapter 1: ****Pick U Up**

"_Imma pick you up, Imma pick you up. Whatcha tryna' say to me. Catch a train at two, whatcha tryna' do? Are you gonna play with me?"_

_-Adam Lambert; Pick U Up_

Near the back of the train in the first class cart, were four boys. _The_ four boys known as BIG TIME RUSH, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.

"Ugh. I am so pissed off that we are riding in a train. Nobody rides the train," Kendall said sounding annoyed.

"Well, then, apparently we're nobodies," responded Logan.

"Guys, guys, guys. I'm sure there's a good reason we're riding to New York in a train," James said calmly as he swept the hair from his eyes.

The train hit a bump so hard, that it sent the boys who were sitting there at least a foot off their seat.

Kendall gritted his teeth together. "Yeah there better be one damn good reason we're on this train."

Carlos ran in out of breath. "Dude! Come quick! There's a buffet cart two carts down!" he exclaimed.

The boys struggled out the doorway to get to the exit door of the cart. They looked down to find that, obviously, the train was moving. They all looked at each other nervously.

"We have to _jump_ across?" asked James, looking wide-eyed and scared.

"Hell yeah," said Logan grinning from ear to ear.

Carlos ran back to the compartment, grabbed his helmet, and slapped it on his head.

"Carlos. The helmet is just for the show, isn't it?" asked Kendall.

"If I fall, this could save my life," replied Carlos with all seriousness.

Logan leaped across the carts with no problem, followed by the other boys who had a tad more trouble than Logan did.

Their eyes widened three times their normal size to the sight of what seemed like a never-ending buffet. To make matters better, they were alone.

While the boys began to stuff their face, back in compartment 21D, Ellie and Kaila were deciding on what to eat. Ellie dug through her snack bag, only to find that everything got squashed. Ellie hung her head as her stomach rumbled. Kaila took out her train guide and scanned it.

"Oh, look! There's a complimentary buffet in the cart next to us," said Kaila as she smiled.

"Do you wanna check it out? I bet there aren't any lines since it's like almost 11 o' clock at night," replied Ellie.

"Sure, why not?" Kaila replied cheerfully.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG. We have to _jump _across this? While it's moving?" asked Ellie practically yelling due to the sound of the wind and the train itself.

"We'll jump on three," started Kaila, "one…two…THREE!"

"AHHHHH!" yelled both of the girls with their eyes shut.

The girls landed on the other side safely. As Ellie got up to brush herself off, she noticed a crosswalk that the girls could've walked across all along.

"Unbelievable," mumbled Ellie as she followed Kaila into the cart. Before Ellie turned her head to the front, she ran into Kaila as if she had run into a brick wall.

"Kaila, what are you doi—OH MY BIG TIME RUSH," stuttered Ellie.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparks Fly

Chapter 2: Sparks Fly

"Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

I run my fingers through your hair

And watch the lights go out

Just keep your beautiful eyes on me."

Sparks Fly; Taylor Swift

They caught the boys of BTR sitting with three plates each, stuffing their faces. "There's no way," Ellie whispered to Kaila.

"Kendall…" Kaila spat out quietly.

"What do we do?"

"Kendall…"

"Do we run?"

"Kendall…"

"OMG. I get it. It's Kendall! Now what do we do? Do we say something?"

Kaila came out of her daze. "I don't know," she said, "should we talk to them?"

"Yeah, I think we should. Just stay calm and DO NOT act like the crazed fans we are."

Kaila started to move forward before being stopped by Ellie, who grabbed onto her shirt.

"Wait! Is my hair okay?" asked Ellie nervously.

"OMG. Yeah, it's fine. Do I have anything in my teeth?" responded Kaila.

"Eww. You have a piece of black pepper, here, let me get it," said Ellie.

"Gahh. Okay, just hurry."

As Ellie was getting this thing out of Kaila's mouth, they both stopped to a confused looking Carlos staring at them. Kaila smacked Ellie's hand down and closed her mouth to prevent the sight if her tooth disaster. Carlos scanned the two girls head to toe, noticing their bright green BTR t-shirts. The girls covered up their shirts with crossed arms.

Kaila stuttered, "This is…uh…um…uh…a different band?"

Ellie played along. "Mhmm. Yeah, what she said."

The rest of the boys turned around to see what was up and jumped to the sight of two hot girls.

"See, told you this train ride was worth it," Kendall whispered to Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes.

Logan suddenly broke the awkward silence. "So, who are you guys?"

Ellie answered, "I'm Ellie."

"I'm Kaila," said Kaila barely opening her mouth, causing the boys to barely understand what she said.

Kendall laughed a cute laugh. "What was that?" he asked.

Kaila looked at Ellie in distress.

"Her name is Kaila," Ellie chimed.

"Is she okay?" asked Logan.

"Pshh yeah, she's fine," started Ellie, " she just needs to run to the bathroom." She finished as she nudged Kaila in the arm.

"Mhmm," responded Kaila without opening her mouth.

She ran to the bathroom leaving Ellie alone with the boys of her dreams.

"So…I'm going to see you concert in New York," she said not knowing what else to say due to her nerves.

James walked closer to her.

"Well, obviously. I didn't think you rode the train for fun," he said.

"Are you getting smart with me?" asked Ellie raising one eyebrow as she moved even closer to James.

"It depends on if you like me getting smart with you," he said moving closer to her than before.

Ellie gulped as she saw it. Her eyes sparkled as she saw that James gave her the "I like you" smile. Kaila walked in and noticed Ellie and James standing so close to eachother.

"WOAH. What did I miss?" Kaila asked.

Kendall walked over to Kaila. "Oh nothing. Just some major flirtation."

Kaila giggled and looked up at Kendall. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You have a cute smile," Kaila told him.

Kendall smiled even wider.

"Well, thank you. So do you…well…now that I can see it."


End file.
